Christmas Eve Miracles
by Miki-OnyxHikari
Summary: Nero is angry at Dante and leaves office. Why is Nero angry at Dante? Will Dante find out the reason why Nero left him?Warning YAOI! Don't like it don't read it.


A/N: Sadly I don't own any of these characters. They belong to CAPCOM. Please Enjoy the story. –bows-

Christmas Eve Miracles

_Gah... It's so boring these days.... _ thought the elder hunter with his both feet up on the table. Dante was already deadly bored because he didn't pick any small jobs. Lately elder hunter is really lazy to work, but his 'roommate' in opposite had lot of jobs and rarely showed himself up in the office. Sometimes elder hunter thought that Nero was hiding something important from him. Suddenly the office door opened up and Nero appeared in the office. The boy felt intense gaze coming from the elder hunter's side, but he ignored it. After some time Nero snapped out. "Will you stop staring at me, old man?"

" I'm not staring just sniffing out what demons you were killing this time, kid." Said Dante, but Nero glared at him and went the bathroom to have a nice shower. Dante heard like the bathroom door was slammed. _I wonder why is he so angry at me?_ Older hunter asked himself.

Meanwhile Nero was relaxing under the warm shower. The boy was deep in his thoughts and the main thing he was thinking was how to not expose his feelings for the elder hunter. A sigh slipped from his lips and he turned off the water. Nero went out of the room half naked and covered his lower part only with a towel. Dante glanced at the younger boy and was somewhat taken a back. _Since when kid has such nice body?! _Asked Dante as Nero was passing by him. _Wait, what did I just thought? Aw … Come on Dante, get a hold of yourself… _

Suddenly someone invaded into the office, of course it was Lady. She came in to take some dept money from him. "Hi, I'm here to collect my dept, Dante" the girl said. "Go away; I don't have any money today." He said pretending being asleep. Lady almost snapped, but Nero interrupted them. "Lady, Can you find me a place to live in? I'm sick and tired of this office." Dante unexpectedly fell of the chair out of the shock younger boy gave him and to Lady. "Of course Nero, finally you realized that Dante's office has bad conditions for living." Said Lady, satisfied by Nero's unexpected request. "Tch, do whatever you like, but after this don't come here asking me to accept you back, kid." Said elder hunter and sat back on the chair with his both feet up in the table. "Don't worry it won't happen." Said Nero and went upstairs to his room and dressed up.

"Nero, when I'll find you an apartment I'll give you a call. See you by then" Said Lady and went out of the office. The younger boy went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. But when the boy opened up it he saw some old pizzas and lot of beer. Nero frowned and closed it; the boy was taking his coat form the hanger. "I wonder why do you hate me so much, kid?" Asked Dante. Nero was a little bit startled by elder hunters question but he only gave a glare to elder hunter and left office without saying a word to him. _He really hates me. I don't even have to ask. It's written all over his face. I guess he'll never forgive me, for whatever I had done to him._ Thought Dante and small sigh slipped from his lips. The elder hunter still didn't have answer why Nero was so angry at him, nor did he know what did he have done to him to deserve his anger.

Several days later Lady called to the office and said that she found a nice apartment for Nero. The younger hunter moved out of the elder's office as soon as he heard the news. The next day after Nero's move out Dante felt really lonely in the office and took some jobs to kill time. But even if he took some jobs he still felt empty. The elder hunter was so addicted to Nero's being in the office, always scolding him and even he made him to eat healthy food. Dante started to feel worried; no matter what he was doing his mind was full of Nero. _Damn you kid. Why can't I take you out of my mind? _Thought elder. "Nero, will you escort me to my house?" asked some girl "I will, I can't let you go home alone in this kind of condition" answered the boy.

Dante's heart skipped a beat when he heard younger male's voice as he passed by the bar. The elder hunter looked at the entrance where the younger hunter was standing with a girl. He didn't expect them to kiss right in front of his eyes. Suddenly a feeling of pain ripped out his heart and Dante rushed to his office. _Why do I feel such deep pain in my heart? Why do I even care that he kissed the girl? What's wrong with me? Come on, Dante, you can't be serious… Could I really… fall in love with the kid? _Though elder hunter and suddenly stopped walking, he looked at the sky and a small snowflake fell on his face. Yes, it already was December.

Weeks have passed by after Dante last time saw Nero and it was a Christmas Eve when he departed to another mission. The reward was small and there was only bunch of hell hounds. After the elder hunter killed last one of the group he found Nero lying in the snow injured. "Nero!" The elder hunter picked the boy up and took him to his office. Nero was unconscious for few hours, in mean time Dante banged the boy and covered him with blanket. Dante was waiting beside the couch till Nero woke up. The younger hunter suddenly sat up on the couch and saw the elder hunter sitting beside him. "Dante?" He asked. Dante looked at him with relief on his face. "Nero, thank god you're ok." He said and hugged younger boy. Nero was a little bit taken aback but then he broke out of Dante's embrace.

"Hold on, old man." He said "Of course I'm ok, I was just injured." Said Nero. _What am I doing in his office?! I remember that I was fighting with Hell Hounds and then… So Dante found me by accident? _Though the boy. "Nero, can you tell me the reason why you hate me so much?" Asked Dante. His gaze seemed serious and Nero just sighed. "You stupid old man don't remember?!" yelled Nero. "Remember what?" said Dante confused. Nero slightly slapped his face. "Several months ago we went to have some drink in 'Bulls Eye' bar and you were drunk. I had to carry you back to the office. When we entered the room you pinned me down by the wall and kissed me passionately…" said Nero and a slight blush appeared on his face. "And… Confessed to me." Continued Nero."But next morning you acted as if it was nothing. And when I asked you about the things that you said last night your answer was that you were only joking. That's the reason why I hate you."

Dante looked at the younger boy with an empty gaze. "I didn't remember that night, that's why I said that it was a joke, but…" The elder hunter averted his gaze from younger one. "But my feelings for you were true." He said hiding his face. Nero eyes were wide open from what the elder hunter has just said. Then Dante looked at younger boy leaned nearer and kissed him. Nero opened up his mouth and let Dante's tongue to slip inside. Their 'first' kiss was passionate and yet tender. Their kiss broke up and both boys was earning for some air. "I love you, Nero. I really do." Said Dante as he looked at Nero's ice blue eyes. Nero hugged elder hunter and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Dante." Said he. Dante's and Nero's lips encountered for another deep and passionate kiss. The elder hunter took off Nero's shirt and kissed his neck leaving some hickeys there.

The younger boy was slightly panting and a moan slipped from his lips when Dante started sucking on his nipple. While Dante was kissing the younger hunter's stomach, Nero was trying to unzip his jeans. Dante smirked and kissed Nero again on his lips while he took both his hands and pinned them down overhead. "What's the hurry?" said Dante with a small smirk on his face. Nero felt that his face was covered with dark red shade and slightly burning from embarrassment. Dante kissed Nero again and unzipped Nero's pants. He took them off and tossed them near the couch. Nero took opportunity and topped Dante. The younger hunter kissed Dante passionately as he took off elder hunter's shirt. Nero started kissing elder hunter by neck and slowly going down to his tights.

Dante smiled and let Nero go his way for now. Suddenly elder hunter jolted when Nero took his member into the mouth. A loud moan escaped from Dante's mouth and Nero looked at the elder hunter satisfied with result. _If he'll continue further, I will come before entering him…_ thought Dante and he captured Nero's face with both hands. The elder hunter kissed younger boy and changed positions, now Dante was on top of Nero. The kiss broke and Dante leaned to Nero's tights, Dante took younger boys member into his hand and started stroking it. A low yet soft moan came out of Nero's lips. Suddenly Dante's tongue slipped inside Nero's asshole. Nero jolted from Dante's movement and a louder vocal moan slipped out of his mouth. "D-Dante…" said Nero "Hurry… and… enter me…" continued younger hunter. Dante frowned, Nero looked so cute when he asked elder to hurry, but he didn't wanted Nero's first time to be painful. The elder hunter kissed his lover on his lips. Nero jolted and tightened when he felt that Dante just entered inside him one finger. "Relax" he whispered into Nero's ear. "Everything will be alright." He whispered again. To younger hunter his voice seemed soft as silk and also sweet.

Nero relaxed and Dante could enter another finger still whispering soft word into his lover's ear. Soon as third finger was inside him, Dante started to move them slowly. When his dinger brushed something inside Nero, he moaned loudly. "Dante… More…" he said while panting. The elder hunter smirked and a small smile came across his face. _Bingo. _Thought he and then kissed younger hunter. Suddenly Dante took his fingers out of younger boy's ass. "Dante… Hurry and enter me…" Said Nero again in suppliant voice. Dante already could not reject such request and putted tip of his member nearer Nero's entrance. He slowly started pulling his member inside his lover ass. Nero moaned louder as Dante's member was all inside of him and slow trusts that he made inside him. The sensation of physical contact drowned two hunters into pleasure.

Dante tried to control his lustful side form ravishing the younger hunter and tried to hold slow thrusts. "Da-Dante… Harder…" Nero moaned out those words. That sexy suppliant voice made Dante's lustful side take over control and the elder hunter's trust were deeper and harder than before. Nero's moans were louder more vocal then before and that drove Dante crazy. He wanted to hear more of it; his devil side muttered him to mark Nero as his so no other demon would approach his lover. Both of were at their limit, Nero's devil bringer sunk into the couch when he trigged. Nero roared out Dante's name as he came and left Dante behind. Suddenly the elder hunter trigged too and bit Nero into shoulder when he came inside his lover. Then he slightly fell on Nero and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." Dante repeated it to Nero and smiled at him. "I love you too, Dante." Said Nero and both kissed each other. Both boys cloud never believe that miracles do happen at Christmas Eve, but to them that didn't mattered. What they wanted was each other. Next week before New Years, Nero came back to live in Dante's office. "You- What?!" yelled Lady. "Lady calm down." Said Nero and tried to calm Lady down. A small sigh went out of Trish lips. _So you are finally together, right Dante? _Thought blond haired woman. "I can't believe you, Nero. You sold an apartment that I found you!" Shouted Lady and the she went out of the office pissed off at Nero. "Nero, you're going out with Dante right?" Asked Trish and smiled sheepishly. A deep blush appeared on younger hunters face. "That's all right. I understand you. Love has many forms" She said and left office, leaving Nero alone. _Trish has sharp eye. _Thought Nero. Soon into office appeared Dante and first thing that he wanted to do that moment was to kiss his lover on lips. "I love you Nero" He repeated it. "Silly, I know it. I love you too." Replied Nero and they sunk into another passionately yet tender kiss.

~The End! ~

A/N:

I don't understand how this went out but I hope you enjoyed it. Because I almost died from blood loss writing this. XD


End file.
